elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5: The Missing Assassins
|previous = Episode 4: A Traitor in our Midst |next = Episode 6: Revelations |opponent = |decktype = |opponentimage = |strategy = }} Episode 5: The Missing Assassins is the first episode of the Bravil map in that is added with The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood expansion. Backstory Introduction Kellen: "The agent arrived to a city in turmoil. A war between two rival Skooma gangs gripped the city. The Lucky Old Lady, the statue that stood atop the Night Mother's crypt, had been destroyed in the fighting. Cheydinhal, too, had sent Alisanne help, in the form of two Assassins: Garnag and Andronica." Alisanne: "Thank the Night Mother you've arrived. Garnag and Andronica have gone missing. I sent Andronica to assassinate the heads of the city's two Skooma gangs. I sent Garnag to assassinate the head of the Bravil Treasury. Neither has returned. I need you to find them." Message from Uther Agent. Your last message was unclear. Why are you in Bravil? Have you found the Listener? I have a business manager in town. Meet him at the Silverhome Inn. Silverhome on the Water Kellen: "The agent found Uther's messenger in a room at Silverhome Inn. A strange noise sounded from a nearby room, but it did not immediately concern the agent. The messenger asked again if the agent had found the listener." Nagh: "Did the agent tell him?" *If the player chooses to withhold: Kellen: "No. The agent dodged the question, assuring the messenger that progress was being made." *If the player chooses to tell: Kellen: "Indeed. The agent urged Uther to make haste for Bravil." Skooma Den Claws Henchman: "This Den is Claws territory. Get lost!" Claws Boss: "Enough! Let us parley, assassin. You seek the assassin woman? She tried to kill this one. If you want her back, you must do something for the Claws. Assassinate the head of our rivals, the Eclipse. When it is done, meet me at the bridge south of town." Eclipse Hideout Kellen: "The Agent faced a choice: Should they sneak in and assassinate the leader, or walk in and attempt to parley?" *If the player chooses to sneak: Kellen: "The agent had killed the Eclipse's leader, fulfilling half of Andronica's contract. Now to meet with the Claws." *If the player chooses to parley: Eclipse Henchmen: "You want to talk to the boss? You'll need to go through us!" Eclipse Baroness: "What is going on out here? Let us talk like civilized people. The Claws have your compatriot? Then we have a common enemy. I will send some of my men to help you assassinate the rogue." South Bridge *If the player sided with the Claws: Claws Kingpin: "You've done the job. Excellent. There is only one problem. The assassin tried to kill this one once. It does not pay to take risks, you understand? Kill them both." Andronica: "My thanks. I got sloppy, let them get the drop on me. It won't happen again." *If the player sided with the Eclipse: Claws Kingpin: "It's the Eclipse! We have been betrayed!" Andronica: "My thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish off the Eclipse Leader. The Night Mother commands it, after all." Bravil Treasury Treasury Guard: "Another assassin? Sound the alarm!" Kellen: "The agent learned that the head of the treasury had already been assassinated. Garnag had succeeded in his mission. So where was he?" Silverhome on the Water, Back Room Kellen: "The agent investigated the strange noise at the Inn - and found Garnag being tortured." *If the player chooses to keep the Listener's location secret from the messenger: Garnag: "They kept asking about the Listener... Sithis forgive me, I told them she was here, in Bravil. They didn't tell me who they were, but I heard them mention a name... Uther." *If the player chooses to tell Listener's location to the messenger: Garnag: "I... I didn't tell them anything. They'd been following me since Cheydinhal. They didn't tell me who they were, but I heard them mention a name... Uther." Kellen: "With the assassination of their leaders, the gang war intensified. Amidst the violence, Alisanne not leave the Night Mother's side. But Garnag's tale seemed to enrage the Listener. She soon told the agent why." Strategy Opponent deck * Reward * es:Episodio 5: Los asesinos desaparecidos